narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuguari Style: Banishing Void Technique
|unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Kuguari Style: Banishing Void Technique |english tv=Mystic Kuguari Style: Black Hole Jutsu |viz manga=Kuguari Style: Art of the Banishing Vortex |other names=Dark Abyss |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kekkei Genkai~Dai Senchūgan, Kinjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kuguari Clan, Iro Kuguari, Yoshinori Kimza, Sanhiro Kimza, Daigaru Meitochi |teams=Kuguari Clan |hand signs=Tiger, Horse, Ram, Horse, Dog, Boar, Serpent |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} This technique is the most powerful of the Kuguari clan's ninjutsu, as well as the strongest of the three techniques granted by the Dai Senchūgan. The user, or users in this jutsu's case, molds their chakra and taps into the realm of Ten-Ja in another dimension and creates a large interdimensional rift, which proceeds to swallow nearly everything with a kilometer radius. It can swallow up lakes, tear into the earth, and wipe entire settlements off of the face of the world. It can also swallow the summoner/s, so it is typically used at a safe distance. This technique requires a massive reserve of chakra, so many users are required to use it at once. If only one person performs this technique, their chakra is depleted so far they cannot use any other technique or even die from exhaustion. Inside the rift and beyond is a nightmarish world of saturated, malicious chakra called Ten-Ja. Inside Ten-Ja is more than a super-massive amount of demonic chakra. This world is home of the Four Guardian Beasts of Hell's Gates, four monsters made of the chakra that can rival the power of four Tailed Beasts. However, whomever his swallowed by the rift is either already dead, killed upon the of the entry of the rift and touching the dark chakra, or is absolutely thrown deep within Ten-Ja and is never heard of again. The Kuguari clan, a war-loving people, used this technique to conquer the Land of Cascades and become the dominant clan. To prevent a potential world war, Iro Kuguari, a peace-loving and very powerful member, rallied all those who thought his way and started a civil war. In the end, he banished all of the Kuguari desiring power within the Banishing Void. He afterwards sealed this power away in the eyes of the clan, but gave the clan the ability to travel through weaker, smaller vortexes with the conjunction of the Kuguari Style: Mystic Step Technique, creating the Senchūgan and the Vortex Technique. The Kuguari afterwards was renamed the Kimza. Sanhiro Kimza used it once, during the final battle against the Time-Space Ninja Koushiro during the movie arc "Heroes Through Time", and Koushiro was thrown deep into the void, hopefully never to return. However, this ability was removed by Nagato after the battle's end. Iro Kuguari, the First Kimza, told Sanhiro he would have to learn this technique to defeat a great evil. Daigaru Meitochi was able to use this technique to open the way to Ten-Ja and utilize its power, ascending to a state next to a god's. It is revealed that this jutsu was actually a breach into the cracked Gate of Ten-Ja and every use made the Gate more damaged and risked Ten-Ja's chakra pouring out and corrupting the world. Eventually, after Ten-Ja is sealed away by Sanhiro after the final between him and Daigaru, the Gate of Ten-Ja is fully repaired and the path to Ten-Ja is blocked forever. As such, this technique can no longer be used by anyone else. Category:Jutsu Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Space-Time Ninjutsu Category:Kinjutsu Category:S-Jutsu